amant ou esclave ?
by black sirie
Summary: une voiture tout cela a cause d une voiture... pfff... HpDM RWBZ une petite reviews ne vous ferez pas de mal... merci beaucoup
1. Chapter 1

IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE VOUS LISEZ CETTE NOTE: Bonjours a tous et a toutes, Après cette petite note il va y avoir une nouvelle petite histoire... je sais pas mais avant celle là j'irais lire la voiture de mambanoir parce que cette fics va être tout le contraire à la place que se soit Harry et Ron qui perd et bien c'est Draco et Blaise ... Je vous dit pour mieux comprendre cette fics il faudrait lire celle de mambanoir oui je fais un peu de pub lol... mais j'ai le droit au et puis zut je vais mettre le premier chapitre avec cette note comme cela je vais pas me faire barrer mon compte ... bonne lecture...

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING... ouinn sniff...

Titre : Amant ou esclave?

Chapitre un

Aujourd'hui deux jours avant la fin de leur étude à Poudlard Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc.

- Tu te rend compte Harry il ne nous reste plus que deux jours à Poudlard Disait Ron tout heureux de terminer ses études.

Le brun hocha la tête, oui enfin c'était terminé, il leur manquerait plus qu'à s'inscrire à une autre école pour pouvoir faire une profession de leur choix.

Arrivés à la grille les deux gryffondor furent stupéfait de voir une voiture rouge sport. À qui est ce qu'elle

appartenait .

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix qu'Harry aurait reconnu entre milles.

- Elle est belle hein?

- Elle est à toi Malfoy? Demanda ironiquement Harry pas sur que le serpentard soit capable de conduire une voiture.

- Ouais elle est à moi.

Harry et Ron étaient vraiment sceptique à l'idée de voir le blond conduire alors Harry eut une idée.

- J'ai une idée Malfoy, Si tu arrives à conduire la voiture nous serons moi et Ron vos amants et si tu échoues alors vous serez nos esclaves. Conclut Harry.

- Tu nous permets une petite réflexion Potter? demanda Malfoy.

Les serpentard n'étaient pas du tout des gryffondor ils ne fonçaient pas tête baissée sans penser au conséquence.

- Alors Blaise qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Murmura Draco voulant avoir l'opinion de son ami.

Draco entendit Blaise soupirer.

- Draco murmura Blaise tu ne sais pas...

- C'est facile je t'ai vu faire plusieurs fois cracha le prince des serpentard.

- Bon d'accord, mais si tu l'égratigne tu vas me le payer cher menaça Blaise.

- O.k Potter on accepte ton pari.

Ron lui bouillait de bonheur il allait peut-être devenir l'amant de Zabini et il souhaita intérieurement que le blond gagne le pari.

' Pfff... Pas grave de toute façon je vais l'avoir comme esclave et c'est encore mieux. Merci Harry t'es super." Pensa Ron qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le jeune Zabini.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gryffondor à me regarder comme ça ?' Se demanda Zabini qui n'aimait pas du tout le regard du gryffondor.

Harry s'assit sur le côté du passager tandis que Draco prenait le volant. Ron et Blaise s'étaient assit derrière.

Draco tourna le contact Draco regarda dans le miroir, il était bloqué qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant après avoir tourné la clef? " Merde" Pensa-t-il Blaise va lui en vouloir toute sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Demanda Harry avec des yeux rieurs.

- Tu m'as mentit Malfoy alors elle est à qui cette voiture? Demanda Harry.

- À moi Potter. Cracha Zabini.

Fin du chapitre Il était supposer être plus long mais finalement j'ai décidé de le coupé j'aime bien la fin lol... bien je mérite une reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... c'est pas juste sniff je veux mon dray et mon ryry mouwaaa... ouinnnn... snifff.. :(

NDA: Merci a tout le monde de m'avoir reviewer ou lu sans le faire j'apprécie beaucoup alors je vous souhaite bonne lecutre...

Titre:amant ou esclave ?

Harry et Ron restèrent quelques peu interdit face à la révélation que Zabini venait de leur faire et partirent à rire.

Les deux gryffondor reprirent leur souffle quelques minutes plus tard et Harry leur dit:

- Très bien moi et Ron nous allons vous attendre Samedi chez nous. Harry écrivit leur adresse sur un bout de papier et le donna à Malfoy.

Amener vos valises vous aller vivre avec nous pour trois mois.

Samedi Harry et Ron firent le ménage de l'appartement ils placèrent leur meubles, leur photos ainsi que la cuisine. Après avoir terminé tout le ménage les deux gryffondor allèrent ouvrir la porte.

Blaise et Draco étaient là avec leurs valises.

- Entrez. Les invita Harry. le brun et le roux avaient remarqué que les serpentard n'étaient pas très fièrs d'eux et Harry fit un plus gros sourire.

-Alors vous êtes chanceux que nous ayons terminer de placer notre appartement sinon on auraient pu vous le demander mais nous sommes gentils. Leur dit Harry en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Blaise et Draco s'assirent et tous les deux pensèrent que leur été était foutu. Ron et Harry avaient parlé pendant qu'ils rangeaient leur appart.

- Bien pour l'instant j'aimerais vous poser des questions. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait cuisiner? Demanda Harry j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide les informa-t-ils.

- Draco il sait cuisiner.

Ledit Draco grogna et attendit une insulte de la part du gryffondor.

- Ok, Dit le Rouquin Bien Zabini t'aura qu'à nous conduire où on veut aller. Lui dit Ron, le rouquin n'avait pas eut encore d'idée pour dire quoi faire à son amour secret même Harry ne savait pas qu'il aimait le serpentard.

- D'accord.

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix et si nous allons quelque part vous venez dit Harry maintenant Draco suis moi avec tes valises.

Le blond suivit Harry d'un air maussade il se maudissait d'avoir accepté le pari du brun.

Fin du chapitre... reviews please. ...


	3. Chapter 3

Un amant ou esclave ?

Résumé : Tous sa a cause d'une voiture pfff… HP\DM et RW\ZB

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient l'idée est l'idée de Mambanoir parce que c'est tout le contraire mais je fais un scénario tout a fait différent… J bien bonne lecture… merci pour vos reviews… J

Chapitre trois

Ron fit la même chose qu'Harry et tous les quatre allèrent dans leur chambre respective.

- Tu vas dormir avec moi, j'ai mis un sofa lit juste à côté il est confortable je l'ai essayé. Tu peux mettre ton linge dans le bureau j'ai réservé la moitié pour toi

et j'ai agrandis les tiroirs ainsi que le garde robe.

Draco mit ses trois énormes valises sur le lit et commença à les défaire avec l'aide de la magie.

Harry ne lui avait pas dit encore qu'il allait lui interdire la magie pour faire ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire. Après une demi heure Harry lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon où les attendaient Ron et Blaise.

- Nous avons aussi des règles que vous devez en tout temps respecter. Déclara Harry. Aucune magie ne sera autorisée, aucune insulte de notre part ou de la votre, ce qui veut dire que personnes ne devrait se sentir rabaisser, expliqua Harry. Nous devons bien nous entendre, aussi nous n'avons pas le droit de vous mettre aux tâches ménagères mais la cuisine ne compte pas...Dit Harry avant que Draco Réplique.

' Comment ça pas de magie!' Pensa Ron qui aurait bien aimé que la magie ne soit pas interdite il avait imaginé plein de sort qu'il aurait pu lancer à Zabini.

- Ce soir nous irons dans un bar il faut que nous allions rejoindre quelques amis là-bas, annonça Harry et j'aimerais que vous...

- Habillez vous sexy, l'interrompit le rouquin avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Draco leur jeta un regard noir et alla se changer ils voulaient qu'ils s'habillent sexy et bien ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Harry et Ron attendaient impatiemment les deux serpentard dans le salon eux aussi devaient aller se changer. Quand les deux serpentard sortirent des chambres Harry et Ron avaient la bouche grande ouverte, il manquait plus que la bave au bord des lèvres.

Draco était habillé, d'un pantalon de cuir serré qui montrait très bien ses muscles, et portait une chemise noire. Tandis que Blaise portait un chandail en col roulé avec un pantalon de Jeans noir. Comme bijoux Draco avait une boucle d'oreille en croix pendue à l'oreille gauche et il portait un serpent vert au bout d'une chaîne en or. Blaise ne portait que des bagues.

Harry sentit sa respiration monté alors il se leva et se dirigea en vitesse vers sa chambre pour se changer son meilleur ami fit pareil si ils restaient plus longtemps ils leur auraient sautés dessus.

Blaise et Draco se sourirent ils venaient d'avoir une idée. Alors tandis que les deux Gryffondor s'habillaient ils montèrent leur plan. Harry opta pour quelques choses de simples. Jeans bleu foncés et t-shirt noir moulant, il mit ensuite sa boucle d'oreille lui c'était une épée avec des pierres émeraude, il l'avait acheté du côté sorcier, le marchand lui avait dit que la boucle d'oreille avait des pouvoirs de protection alors il l'avait acheté.

Le rouquin lui n'avait pas vraiment acheté de nouveaux vêtements mais il mit ce qu'Harry lui avait offert comme cadeau à noël. Pantalon d'un noir brillant, et un chandail avec une croix comme dessin et sur celle-ci il y avait des brillants. Le noir faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux, Ron ne portait aucun bijou.

Ils sortirent à leur tour et pour la première fois de leur vie ils surprirent les deux serpentard.

Blaise prit place au devant de la voiture avec Ron, tandis qu'Harry et Draco étaient derrière. Harry était curieux de savoir ce que Draco avait prévu pour ses vacances alors Harry lui demanda. Draco ne voulait pas faire la conversation donc ne répondit pas.

- Malfoy tu réponds quand je te pose une question. Cracha Harry. Le gryffondor commençait vraiment à s'énerver du silence du blond.

Draco soupira et lança un regard noir au Brun.

- J'avais prévu de voyager. Déclara Draco l'air morose.

Harry fut prit de pitié pour le blond.

L'ancien Gryffondor sourit il avait eut soudainement une idée mais il fallait qu'il en parle à son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard dans un bar et quand ils entrèrent plusieurs personnes les saluèrent mais aucun garçon ne vint les voir ils savaient qu'ils ne fallaient pas les déranger.

Fin du chapitre... reviews please?...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr qui ne savait pas je m'amuse qu'avec les personnages une chose que je ne ferais pas avec les miens lol… bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron attendaient que quelqu'un vienne prendre leur commande un jeune homme vint saluer le survivant et le rouquin.

- Salut les gars ça va?

Harry eut la surprise de sa vie, il avait devant lui son premier amant mais celui-ci avait beaucoup changé. Avant il était plus réservé mais maintenant il n'avait pas peur d'aborder les gens. Thomas, était le seul amant qu'Harry avait eut et le gryffondor regrettait quelques fois de l'avoir laissé tomber.

- Oui et toi Thomas ça va? demanda Harry voulant avoir de ses nouvelles.

Sans plus faire attention au blond qui s'était assis à côté d'Harry, Thomas s'installa sur les genoux du brun qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Thomas était un peu plus petit qu'Harry, ce soir le petit Américain avait opté pour un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise noire et aussi le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert.

Harry se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer.

- Tu es très sexy ce soir.

Thomas rougit.

- J'avoue que toi aussi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils il détestait cela il aurait aimé être ailleurs qu'à cette endroit perfide, Draco regarda Ron ce qui le surprit fut que Ron regardait Blaise avec insistance et la lueur dans ses yeux disait tout.

' Je vais avoir une petit conversation avec Blaise' Pensa Draco espérant au moins que les deux gryffondor leur laisseraient le temps.

- Tu veux danser Thomas? Demanda Harry quand un slow ce fit entendre.

Thomas hocha la tête et suivit Harry sur la piste de danse.

- Blaise, toi tu viens danser. Ordonna Ron.

Blaise regarda Draco avec horreur et le supplia de l'aider. Mais Draco n'y prêta aucune attention trop concentrer à regarder le brun qui dansait avec THOMAS.

Blaise se résigna à suivre Ron alors dans un gros soupir il suivit le rouquin jusqu'à la piste de danse. Ron le colla à lui pour le sentir près de son corps.

- Alors Blaise je vais pas te manger. Murmura Ron qui sentit le mal à l'aise du serpentard.

- Détends-toi Blaise. Murmura Ron sensuellement.

Blaise se détendit sans le vouloir et nicha sa tête dans le cou du Roux. Ron sourit il était heureux pour une fois Harry avait fait quelque chose d'intelligent ce pari avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ai jamais eut.

Draco était assis seul à la table et quand la serveuse vint enfin il commanda que pour lui un Whisky. Le serpentard soupira c'était la merde, tout était de sa faute lui qui aurait aimé visiter le Japon sa chance est passé.

La musique s'arrêta et Harry revint ainsi que Blaise et Ron.

- Tu tes pas trop ennuyer Malfoy. Dit ironiquement Harry.

Draco ne fit que le regarder et retourna son attention sur son verre.

- T'aurais pu commander pour nous. Cracha Harry qui devrait encore attendre pour avoir son verre.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé. Dit Draco d'une voix traînante celle qu'il avait toujours quand il était à l'école.

Harry poussa un soupir, il était exaspéré alors qu'une musique hip-hop jouait il tira le blond vers la piste et ils dansèrent. Draco n'aimait pas cette musique en fait il n'aimait pas la musique. Si ils avaient été voir un film ça aurait été mieux.

- Malfoy bouge un peu, cria Harry par dessus la musique trop forte. Un mal de tête se pointa et Draco se prit la tête dans ses mains. Harry eut un pincement au coeur et se précipita vers Draco qui ne lâchait pas sa tête.

Le gryffondor su alors que le blond trouvait la musique trop forte il le sortit à l'extérieur ne prenant aucun manteau.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

Draco respira mieux et son mal de tête se calma légèrement.

- Ouais merci!

- De rien, alors je suppose que tu ne voudras pas retourner là dedans, je comprends. Dit Harry.

Un silence ce fit et Harry fit signe à Draco de l'attendre.

Harry retourna à l'intérieur pour avertir Ron que lui et Draco partait.

- O.K moi je reste ici déclara le roux ce qui fit soupirer Blaise.

- Très bien alors à ce soir.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et Harry alla chercher les manteaux.

- Tiens ton manteau. Dit Harry en lui donna son manteau en cuir noir.

Un ange passe, encore un autre et Harry brisa le silence.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Harry qui n'était pas du tout épuisé.

Ils marchèrent un peu Harry attendait la réponse du blond.

- Je sais pas c'est toi le maître.

- Malfoy, je suis pas Voldemort je suis simplement Harry. Écoute tout ce que je voulais moi c'était peut-être devenir ami avec toi mais...

- Ami... Dit Draco... Seulement Ami... Cracha Draco qui se tu et continua à marcher. Harry soupira et comprit, le serpentard avait des sentiments pour lui? Comme lui en avait pour le serpentard!

- Draco murmura Harry ce qui fit arrêter Draco de marcher.

Il avait aimé comme le brun l'avait appelé et ne voulait pas... ' Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends moi, je ne suis quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux, ce serait stupide.' Se dit Draco ' Je n'ai aucune chance tout ce qu'il veut c'est m'avoir dans son lit, c'est pourquoi tout les garçons voulaient que je les choisisse et ça me rendait malade.' ajouta-t-il

Draco ne répondit pas au gryffondor il continuait de marcher sans regarder ou il allait.

- Draco attends on va se perdre comme cela. Dit Harry.

Draco s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

- Je crois qu'on est déjà perdu Potter. Déclara Draco pas très fier de lui encore une fois.

Fin du chapitre hi hi je mérite une petite reviews? Draco: Non...

NDA: Tes pas fin.

Draco: Je ne suis pas une fille.

NDA: Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une fille?

Draco : Non, Mais ta vu comment je réagis, je réagis comme une fille.

NDA: Pff... même pas vrai tes juste mignon.

Draco: UN MALFOY N'EST PAS MIGNON ...

NDA: Je sais il est sexy..

Draco: T'a enfin compris ... pffff...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK ROWLING et l'idée est à Mambanoir qui m'a demander de faire le contraire de faire en sorte que Draco et Blaise perds lol…

Titre : Amant ou esclave?

Bonne lecture !

Désoler ce chapitre est très court… je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois …

Chapitre cinq

Harry regarda autour de lui il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il était dans une ruelle sombre ils ne voyaient presque rien Harry sentait Draco tout prêt de lui et ils entendirent un bruit.

- C'était quoi ça? Chuchota Draco qui avait maintenant très peur et s'accrocha au brun.

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne sens rien de mauvais on va retourner sur nos pas d'accord murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond. Draco hocha la tête et suivit de très près le gryffondor plus courageux que lui.

Harry essaya de retrouver son chemin mais il se perdit encore plus.

Draco soupira il avait encore plus peur et c'était à cause du noir. Son père avait eu la manie de l'enfermer dans les cachots remplit de rats et Draco avait peur du noir ainsi que des rats.

- AHH AHHH! Cria Draco

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Il y a un rat qui vient de me frôler les jambes. Dit Draco avec une voix rauque, il avait peur, très peur et il s'accrocha un peu plus à Harry.

- Calme-toi Draco je suis là il ne t'arrivera rien, murmura Harry pour le rassurer ce qui fonctionna très bien.

Draco se calma d'un coup Harry sortit sa baguette et utilisa le sort de point au nord.

une demi heure plus tard ils étaient tous les deux devant le bar.

Draco qui revint à la réalité se dégagea du brun qui fut très déçu.

- Potter tu ne parle de ça à personne. Cracha Draco qui lui lança un regard noir.

- À qui voudrais-tu que je le raconte? Demanda Harry haussant les épaules.

- Faut juste pas le dire. Dit Draco d'une voix froide.

Harry vit alors Ron et Blaise sortir du bar et ils allèrent les rejoindre.

- Vous n'étiez pas partit? Demanda Ron un peu déçu il aurait pu être seul avec Blaise dans la voiture.

- Oui Mais on s'est perdu alors ça nous a prit une demi heure pour retrouver le chemin. Dit Harry.

- D'accord alors est-ce que vous venez? Demanda Ron qui se dirigea vers la voiture.

Harry le suivit et les deux serpentard aussi.

- Nous allons où Harry? Demanda Ron.

- À l'appart' je suis épuisé lui répondit le survivant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appart' les adolescents se traînèrent jusqu'à leur chambre et Harry et Draco se changèrent dans la même pièce tandis que Blaise s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Ron ne se trouvait pas très chanceux, Blaise ne semblait rien vouloir savoir de lui et ça le rendait très triste.

Fin du chapitre.

Je sais que c'est très court... je suis désolé ...

Draco: Elle n'a pas d'excuse.

NDA: Oui j'en ai une j'avais plus du tout d'imagination rendu là il faut que j'attends que ça vienne tout seul.

Draco: Ouais ouais.

NDA: Je vous jure.

Harry: Tu dis ça mais c'est pas vrai.

NDA: Mais je vous le jure je te dis que c'est vrai. pfff... ils ont la tête dur.

HARRY ET DRACO: C'EST PAS VRAI...


	6. Chapter 6

- Bla bla bla- voix de la conscience de Draco

' bla bla bla ' pensée des personnages.

- Bla bla bla dialogues...

Titre : amant ou esclave ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling et l'idée a mambanoir ce qu'il me reste est le scénario… booohhhlol… bonne lecture…

Chapitre six

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas engueulés mais Draco ne parlait pas beaucoup. Blaise lui s'éloignait de plus en plus de Ron il ne voulait pas dormir dans la même chambre il faisait sa petite crise chaque soir et Ron accepta toujours d'un soupir que Blaise dorme sur le sofa du salon.

Un matin Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps, Harry avait oublié de parler à Ron de son idée.

- Ron j'ai peut-être une idée! Lui dit Harry.

- Continue je t'écoute l'encouragea Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un voyage ? Demanda Harry les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Ron soupira un voyage n'était pas dans ses moyens.

- T'inquiètes pas pour l'argent Ron c'est moi qui vais payer je te dois un cadeau d'anniversaire tu te souviens. Affirma Harry.

- D'accord où est-ce que tu veux aller? Demanda curieusement le rouquin maintenant intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas encore je vais y penser.

Harry se leva et alla dans la chambre, Draco était encore coucher alors Harry décida de prendre ses vêtements et d'aller prendre sa douche le serpentard allait sûrement se lever pendant qu'il allait se laver.

Harry avait eut raison quand il entra dans la pièce Draco ouvrit les yeux. ' Il est magnifique' Pensa Harry. Draco avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux encore fatigués et torse nu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde Potter?

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'appeler par mon prénom? Demanda Harry.

- Non. Je ne suis pas obliger.

' C'est ce qu'on va voir. ' Pensa sadiquement Harry.

- Alors tu seras obliger de m'appeler par mon prénom, non j'aimerais que tu m'appelle Ry' ou ryry j'aime beaucoup ça.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et soupira.

- Ce sont des surnoms ridicules.

- Bien sur que non Dray.

' NON, il ne va pas m'appeler comme ça lui aussi, fait chier' Pensa Draco

Pansy n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler Dray et maintenant il devrait l'endurer.

- Po... Ry arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Ordonna Draco.

- Hors de question j'adore ce prénom c'est tout à fait toi! Lui dit Harry.

- Justement ce n'est pas moi. Cria Draco hors de lui.

Harry poussa un soupir et enleva sa serviette autour de sa taille. Draco eut le souffle coupé. ' Non mais pour qui il se prend de se déshabiller devant moi?' Pensa Draco.

- C'est que Draco il est chez lui-

' Tes qui toi?'

- Moi ben voyons je suis ta conscience babette-

' Encore un prénom stupide'

- Il n'est pas stupide je l'aime bien ce prénom là-

' Merlin je suis fou.'

- Alors Dray tu m'as dit le premier soir que tu voulais voyager alors j'aimerais savoir où tu voulais aller? Demanda Harry.

Le serpentard soupira.

- Au Japon.

-Alors prépare tes valises on part au Japon. Déclara Harry

- Et Blaise et Ron vont venir avec nous. Ajouta le gryffondor.

' Finalement mes vacances ne sont pas si mauvaises' pensa Draco

- Non en plus tu vas avoir ton petit gryffondor pour toi-

' La ferme'

Fin du chapitre... alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
Draco : OUAIS JE VAIS ALLER AU JAPON...

NDA: TES PAS OBLIGÉ DE CRIER JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE.

Draco: AÏE


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre sept

Draco fut très surprit, il en restait sans voix et ses Harry qui le sortit du choque.

- Dray réveille.

Draco secoua vivement la tête se disant qu'il avait rêvé.

- Non tu n'as pas rêver mon vieux-

' Babette la ferme' .

- Maieuhh tes méchants je suis ta meilleure amie et c'est comme cela que tu parle OUINNNNNN-

Draco soupira et se leva ignorant la petit voix de sa conscience qu'il trouva stupide.

- Tu trouve tout stupide c'est temps-ci.-

' Ouais' pensa -t-il

- Même l'idée du survivant ton amouuuuuuurrreuh-

Draco resta silencieux, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à sa conscience que lui imaginait tout sourire triomphant.

- Merci Po...Ry'

- De rien Dray sa fait plaisir voyons je ne voudrais pas que tes vacances soit gâchés à cause de moi. Avoua Harry.

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux sans le lâcher le serpentard s'avança vers le gryffondor et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Le baiser fut au commencement très doux et par la suite devient plus féroce quelques seconde plus tard Harry et Draco durent ce séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Harry ne sut quoi pensée Draco lui non plus il avait embrassée Potter et se demanda comment le brun allait réagir.

Mais tout ce qu'Harry avait fait fut continuer de s'habiller de sortir de la chambre sans un regard au blond. Ceci avait énervée Draco, personne ne le fuiyait surtout quand il venait de l'embrasser il avait pensée que c'était cela que le brun voulait mais non pas du tout.

Pour ne pas pensée au baiser Harry alla acheter les billets d'avions et le lendemain matin ils étaient tous dans l'avion. Draco était excité cela ce voyait très bien et Harry sourit juste à voir le sourire que Draco faisait en ce moment. Ils étaient assit en première classe, l'hotesse de l'air était venu voir si ils voulaient quelques choses mais ils refusèrent tous avaient un peu peur Draco lui était le seul qui ne craignait pas l'avion Harry lui avait cédé le siège près du hublot avec plaisir il était pâle et avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Une hotesse de l'air revint lui donna un conseil de prendre de la gum à macher c'était la meilleure chose à prendre pendant le décolage. Draco qui avait été souvent en avion sortit un paquet de dentyne et en offrit aux autres.

-Merci Dray.

Le blond ne dit rien et remit son attention vers l'extérieur.

- Cher (e) passagers (ères), je vous prie de vouloir bien vous attachez nous allons décoller dans quelques minutes. Entendit dire Harry alors sans perdre de temps il fit comme les autres.

Ron et Blaise c'était encore pire qu'Harry ils étaient encore plus blanc que la peau de Draco, leur respirations étaient haletante et ils manchèrent leur gum avec avidité.

- C'é..était sa ton idée merveilleuse. Réussi à dire Ron en colère contre Harry.

Harry fit qu'hocher la tête il avait peur de vomir si il ouvrait la bouche alors ils sentir tous quelques petites turbulences signe qu'ils avaient décollés c'est alors qu'Harry ne pu se retenir et sortit un sac pour y vomir dedans. Draco eut une grimace mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement c'était normale pour une première fois et sans s'en rendre compte Draco tapota sa main sur le dos du jeune ancien gryffondor.

- T'inquiéte Potter sa va passer! affirma Draco.

- Tu dois m'appeler Ry'. Avertit le dit Ry' encore plus blanc. Harry entendit des rooowww... c'était les deux autres qui vomissaient alors qui le fit recommencer tellement c'était dégueulasse.

Une hotesse de l'air vint voir comment ils allaient et repartit aussitôt pour aller chercher d'autre sac puisque le leur était plein.

- Vous devriez peut-être relaxer un peu! leur conseilla l'hotesse grimaçant à cause de l'odeur elle repartit dans la cabine de pilotage.

Après quinze minutes plus tard les deux gryffondor et le serpentard ils se relaxèrent Draco avait mit ces écouteurs pour ensuite rabaisser son siège. Harry lui ne savait pas ou ce mettre alors il sortit un livre de son petit sac qu'il avait gardé avec lui et commença à le lire. C'était les chevalier d'émeraude un livre époustoufflant. Il avait beaucoup de magie dans celui-ci et Harry c'était demander un jour si l'auteur était un sorcier?.

Le reste du vole ce passa très bien, personnes d'autre ne fut malade et Harry avait déjà terminée le huitième livre des chevalier d'émeraude quand l'avion attérit.

Les Blaise, Harry et Ron coururent très vite pour sortir de l'avion pour prendre de l'air. Ils soufflèrent quand ils furent très loin de l'avion.

- PLUS JAMAIS JE VAIS EMBARQUER DANS UN CES MACHIN HARRY TU ENTENDS. C'était Ron qui avait crié comme cela et Harry en été tombé sur le cul.

-Ron ont va être obliger parce que c'est le seul moyen pour nous de retourner en Angleterre. l'informa Harry.

Ron reprit son souffle et jeta un regard noir.

- T'a jamais entendu parler du transplanage. s'exclama Ron.

' Je suis idiot j'aurais pu économiser de l'argent juste en transplanant.' Pensa Harry.

Draco sourit tout content d'être au Japon.

Fin du chapitre... bye bye bisou


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit

Les adolescents eurent beaucoup de difficulté à communiquer aucune personnes ne parlaient anglais ils avaient bien essayer de trouver un interprète mais il n'y en avaient aucun de libre. Par chance Draco pu les aider il parlait Japonais depuis maintenant cinq ans et il appela un taxi.

Le taxi les conduisit à un hôtel cinq étoile encore là personnes ne parlaient anglais, là il

Y avait un problème pourquoi tout d'un coup tout le monde avait besoin d'interprète.

Draco parlait avec la jeune fille du comptoir et il revint bredouille.

Elle dit qu'il n'y a plus de chambre. Dit Draco

Harry soupira et ils sortirent à l'extérieur heureusement ils avaient rapetisser leurs valises.

Il faisait nuit et les quatre adolescents étaient épuisés.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Se plaignit Ron.

Draco haussa les épaules il n'était jamais venu au Japon donc il ne connaissait personne.

Allons trouver un restaurant peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider. Dit Harry qui se dirigea vers une des rues qui semblait être la principale.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant ils furent très stupéfait, tout était fait de bois comme à l'ancienne, les bancs étaient rouge et brun ainsi que les chaises, la lumière était légèrement lumineuse juste assez pour voir mais pas trop pour ne pas rendre les gens aveugles en la regardant.

Le lieu apaisait leur sens ils se sentirent tout de suite plus calme et Harry pu respirer tranquillement à la place de paniquer.

Un adulte vint les voir et se présenta comme le propriétaire du restaurant.

Bonjour mon nom est Young.

Moi c'est Draco Malfoy.

Harry vit que le Japonais avait froncé les sourcils à l'entente du prénom et du nom de Draco.

Je connais très bien ton père, comment va-t-il? Demanda Curieusement le japonais.

Draco fut surprit son père était venu souvent au Japon pour affaire.

Heu… mon père est mort. Dit simplement Draco, ce qui était vrai.

Je suis vraiment désolé. En fait qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Draco lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin de chambres.

Il ne me reste que deux chambres libre j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de vous jumeler avec vos amis.

Draco secoua la tête non cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout alors ils suivirent le propriétaire au deuxième étages et Draco leur expliqua de quoi ils avaient parlé évitant de leur dire qu'ils avaient parler de son père.

Combien coûte les chambres? demanda Harry à Draco qui lui le demanda au Japonais. (Je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'argent des Japonais donc je vais le mettre en argent Canadien)

100$ par nuit

Le gryffondor hocha la tête c'était très raisonnable pour eux et pour deux chambres surtout.

Le propriétaire leur montra leur chambre. Harry et Draco avait la 20 et Ron et Blaise la 19.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit mais Ron n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Fin du chapitre… il était supposé être plus long mais j'ai voulu couper là lol… désolé…

Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf

Après être entré dans la chambre Harry fut émerveillé la pièce était immense, un grand lit était placé devant la fenêtre de la chambre, une cheminée ornait un mur où un feu crépitait. La lumière était légèrement allumée tout comme dans le restaurant et les couleurs étaient chaudes.

Wow. S'écria Harry impressionné, est-ce que tu crois que le proprio est un sorcier ? Demanda Harry. Le gryffondor était très curieux.

Demande lui Potter.

Je pense que tu as oublié deux choses, de une je ne parle pas Japonais et de deux tu dois m'appeler Ry' ou Ryry. Lui rappela Harry.

Draco hocha la tête et retourna à ses valises.

Harry eut une idée et dit au serpentard : J'aimerais bien que tu lui demande.

Draco leva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi ne pas lui raconter sa conversation avec le proprio au sujet de son père.

Il soupira et se prépara mentalement.

Quand je lui ai dit mon nom et bien il a dit qu'il connaissait mon père. Tout ça pour te dire que mon père ne côtoyait pas de moldu.

Harry hocha la tête ceci était très logique alors ils continuèrent de défaire leur valises et quand ils eurent terminés Harry alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

**Dans la chambre de Ron.**

Blaise n'avait pas du tout voulu suivre Ron et celui-ci l'avait tout de suite prit par le bras pour le tirer vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

Bon sang, Blaise qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne vais pas te manger. Dit Ron de sa voix rauque.

Le rouquin tenait encore fortement le bras du serpentard qui grimaça de douleur.

Parce que je t'haïs Weasley voilà pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Répliqua Blaise. Ron retira sa main et s'excusa.

Il fut quand même blessé par les paroles du brun.

Blaise je peux oublier le pari je m'en fou tout ce que je veux c'est être près de toi! Avoua Ron.

Blaise ne le montra guère mais il était touché par les dires du rouquin.

Ron soupira.

Bien Blaise tu prendras le lit et moi je dormirais par terre.

Blaise le remercia et il fit comme si Ron ne lui avait rien dit.

' Est-ce qu'il est gay au moins?' Se demanda le gryffondor.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

Fin du chapitre… reviews please…..

Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

NDA: Désolé j'ai mis ce chapitre en retard parce que je n'avais pas eut le temps d'écrire la suite du chapitre neuf… mais je vais essayer de garder le rythme surtout avec le travail. Merci beaucoup de comprendre et merci beaucoup pour les reviews c'est super…

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain matin Harry et Draco se réveillèrent en même temps, Harry prit sa douche en premier pour ne pas attendre des heures après Draco et pour être sur d'avoir de l'eau chaude.

Du côté du roux rien d'anormal ne se passa. Ron se réveilla comme à son habitude très tard et remarqua l'absence de Blaise, il supposa qu'il était descendu alors il ramassa ses vêtements de moldu et entra dans la salle de bain immense, le carrelage était en céramique tacheté de picots noir, les murs étaient peints d'une couleur beige et les serviettes étaient blanches. Ron regarda alors la douche, l'eau coulait déjà et il vit que Blaise prenait sa douche, le rouquin fut hypnotisé par le corps du brun, ses muscles étaient très bien dessinés, il n'était pas très grand ni très petit mais ne dépassait pas Ron qui faisait un bon six pied. Ron eut la peur de sa vie à cet instant.

-SORT D'ICI SALE BELETTE.

Le sang glacé et surprit, le rouquin sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de bain essoufflée par sa petite course il remarqua que son membre quelques minutes avant n'avait pas réagit mais que maintenant il était dressé fièrement comme un soldat. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Blaise sortir de la salle de bain et sans un regard pour le brun il entra à son tour et prit une douche extrêmement froide.

' Merlin que ça fait du bien' Pensa –t-il.

Harry était à table en train de manger quand Draco le rejoignit 15 minutes plus tard.

Merlin mais c'est un miracle je croyais que cela te prenait plus d'une heure pour prendre une douche. Se moqua Harry.

Draco ignora cette répartie et s'assis en face du brun.

Quand Ron sortit de la salle de bain, il grelottait et ses lèvres étaient bleues ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Blaise.

Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le serpentard.

Ouais ça pourrait aller mieux. Ron s'habilla chaudement malgré les 30 degrés qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis et commandèrent leur petit déjeuner.

Monsieur Young le propriétaire leur présenta par la même occasion son fils Yuki, le jeune homme d'après l'opinion d'Harry était vraiment séduisant, il avait les cheveux noir, les yeux d'un bleu très foncé, les traits fins, il mesurait environ 5 pieds, et aussi de ce qu'il pouvait voir en dessous du chandail qu'il portait il y avait des gros muscles ce qu'Harry aimait beaucoup.

Bonjour, puisque mon père connaissait Monsieur Malfoy il voudrait que je vous fasse visiter la ville de Tokyo et les villages autours.

Yuki les informa que sa famille était la plus vieille famille de sorcier au Japon et que ce restaurant n'aurait pas tenu depuis des siècles sans l'aide d'une vieille magie inventé par son grand-père maternelle.

Il expliqua à Harry et aux autres comment eux utilisaient la magie.

C'est très simple, nous nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette magique comme vous, il nous faut qu'imaginer la couleur du sort et l'objet ou la personne visé alors après nous pouvons dire le sort. C'est très facile. Regardez, il brisa une tasse intentionnellement et murmura un reparo.

La tasse fut réparé d'un coup, Harry était vraiment impressionné il adorait apprendre la magie des autres pays et maintenant c'était une très bonne occasion.

J'ai une surprise pour vous. Dit Yuki après leur avoir fais visité le troisième musée de Tokyo.

Laquelle? Demanda Harry curieux de nature.

Je vous emmène tous les quatre dans les magasins populaire des sorciers.

Annonça-t-il

Draco en fut très content.

Fin du chapitre désolé du retard… c'est que je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire la semaine passé et en fin de semaine pour mettre un chapitre par jour mais je vais reprendre le rythme je vous le promet… reviews please… bye bye !


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: Enfin est réparé désolé du retard … merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews sa ma fait énormément plaisir alors je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes bonne lecture…

Chapitre 11

Draco c'était un peu calmé, cela faisait deux heures qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'acheter, Harry avait les bras chargés et se demandait qui était maintenant l'esclave? Mais de toute façon il s'était dit à lui-même que le pari n'était plus important.

Harry ne pu rien acheter puisqu'il ne pouvait que marcher et regarder mais il avait repéré quelques petits trucs utiles. Le rouquin avait laissé tomber Blaise et était entré dans un magasin étrange et cela faisait une demi heure qu'il y était. Enfin Ron sortit un sourire aux lèvres et Harry se promit de demander à son ami ce qu'il avait bien pu acheter?

Ils purent enfin aller manger et ils choisirent de rentrer au grand plaisir d'Harry qui lui avait un grand mal aux bras.

Draco tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te faut? Demanda Yuki.

Oui bien sûr. Répondit seulement Draco.

L'ex-serpentard regarda mieux Harry celui-ci ne lâchait pas des yeux Yuki, il était en admiration devant le Japonais et cela rendait Jaloux le blond.

' Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi' pensa Draco.

Blaise regardait le rouquin parce que celui-ci avait un petit sourire béat sur le visage et il était dans la lune.

' Il est mignon comme ça' pensa subitement Blaise qui rougit immédiatement à ces pensées.

' Qu'est-ce qui me prend nom de dieu? je commence pas à devenir amoureux de Weaslette. Hein dites moi que non?' Supplia Blaise.

Ron était vraiment content de son achat (Merci mambanoir, en fait tu m'as donné une idée ce n'est pas une ceinture c'est une chose bien plus utile.lol hi hi pauvre blaise.)

Il avait l'intention de faire oublier la haine que le serpentard avait envers lui ce soir même.

La journée était enfin terminée au grand plaisir d'un grand roux et un blond qui avait des pensées pas très catholique sur une personne en particulier.

Alors Ron se leva et dit à Blaise de le suivre une chose que l'ex-serpentard fit à contre cœur.

Ron attends! C'était exclamé Harry voulant absolument savoir ce que le roux avait acheté.

Quoi Harry?

Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté?

Ron fit un sourire sadique et soupira.

Je te le dirais plus tard ok.

L'ex-Gryffondor hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers Yuki qui les regardait tous les deux.

Vous n'allez pas vous couchez vous deux? Demanda Curieusement Yuki

Non pas envie, est-ce que vous auriez quelques choses de fort comme du whisky pur feu? Demanda subitement Harry qui avait envie de boire.

Oui bien sûr. Lui répondit Yuki qui se leva et se dirigea vers une des armoires du restaurant. Il sortit une bouteille avec un liquide transparent pour le vider dans deux verres.

A votre santé, moi je vais me coucher bonne nuit les gars.

Bonne nuit Yuki.

Harry regarda enfin le blond qui lui commençait déjà à vider la bouteille. Harry prit la bouteille des mains de l'ex-serpentard.

HEY Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Sale Gryffon. C'était exclamer Draco fâché contre Harry.

Laisse moi en un peu j'en ai besoin aussi, alors ils continuèrent ainsi.

Dans la chambre du rouquin c'était silencieux, Ron regardait Blaise tandis que celui-ci regardait ses chaussures qui semblaient plus intéressantes que la personne devant lui.

Blaise tu me regardes oui? Dit Ron avec une voix douce sans aucun sous entendu sur ce qui allait se passer.

Je n'en ai pas envie. Lui répondit le brun dans un soupir d'exaspération.

Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne veux rien savoir et que je te déteste? Répliqua Blaise.

Ron rit un peu et s'approcha de son esclave.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Weaslette? Blaise voulait provoquer le roux mais ne réussit qu'à lui donner plus de courage.

Je sais que tu m'aimes. Déclara Ron de sa voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner Blaise.

La respiration du serpentard se fit haletante quand Ron fut plus qu'à 10 centimètres du brun et ces joues rouge tomate.

Ron n'attendit pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son futur amant.

Dans le restaurant deux garçons se bourraient la gueule, tout les deux avaient envie l'un de l'autre mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de le dire et même de faire le premier pas. Où était le légendaire courage des Gryffondors? Harry se disait bien qu'il était un serpentard finalement le choix peau aurait du l'envoyer à serpentard comme cela il aurait sûrement pu faire le premier pas depuis longtemps.

'Pff… la merde' pensa-t-il se penchant au-dessus de la table pour rejoindre les lèvres du blond.

' Enfin il s'y est décidé' ce fut ce que Draco pensa avant que sa dernière neurone est partit rejoindre l'autre.

Fin du chapitre qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les deux Lemons seront sur le prochain chapitre … reviews please… merci d'avance…


	12. Chapter 12

NDA: JE DÉDIE CE CHAPITRE A MAMBANOIR pourquoi ben parce que justement elle m'a donné une super bonne idée, en premier elle m'a donnée l'idée de la ceinture mais après, tout de suite … j'ai pensée au menotte parce qu'avec la ceinture je voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire mais Rounychou pourrait faire beaucoup avec les menottes hi hi mais dans ce chapitre le lemon commence mais ne se termine pas désolé de vous décevoir mais le prochain va être super… je vous le promet bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews…

Chapitre 12

Blaise fut surprit d'aimer embrasser le roux, mais son cœur ne l'acceptait pas du tout comme son esprit tout les deux avaient trop souffert pour entreprendre une autre relation tandis que l'autre venait de terminé. Blaise était sortit avec Seamus Finnigan et en avait été follement amoureux mais le problème avait été que Seamus aimait Dean son meilleur ami et que Blaise n'avait été qu'un remplaçant. Il repoussa doucement le roux qui lui, fut quelques peu vexé.

Désolé, je …

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps, ' puisque c'est comme cela je vais utiliser la manière forte' Pensa-t-il ressortant son côté un peu serpentard, ce qui fit frissonner Blaise d'anticipation.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête le gryffy?' Se demanda l'ex-serpentard plus très sûr de lui et qui pensa qu'il aurait du rester avec Draco en bas.

Ron laissa le brun et alla chercher son sac où se cachait son mystérieux achat que son meilleur ami voulait tant savoir.

_Pov de Blaise._

' _OH ! OH! Je ne le vois pas venir celui-là, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui tombe amoureux de moi? Hein? Hein? Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas? Qu'est-ce qui va sortir du sac, j'ai peur tout à coup et qu'est-ce qui me prends d'être aussi excité à l'idée que ce soit un de ces trucs qui vous rends le plaisir merde, je suis en train de tomber sous le charme du rouquin, Weaslette, pff… ça devait juste tomber sur moi ces choses là, Draco lui est chanceux il a bon coup, en fait je ne sais pas peut-être que le rouquin est doué. ( Nda : ouh! Blaise pas très catholique ses pensées. Blaisou : M'en fou) _

_Ron avait finalement sortit son mystérieux achat et j'étais sidéré, c'était des menottes, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça? Merde je suis dans la merde, fait chier, mais attend une minute il ne peut pas m'attacher avec cela parce qu'il na pas de barreau à la tête du lit. Alors c'est lui qui va se trouver… _

_Le rouquin est très intelligent finalement, faire changer la tête du lit avec un sort pour la situation et je n'aime pas son sourire sadique. _

_Recule Blaise, recule pourquoi faut-il que la chambre soit si petite? _

_Fin du Pov de Blaise. _

Le rouquin s'était mit dans la tête de faire plaisir à l'ex-serpentard et avait plein d'idées sadiques en vues.

L'ex-Gryffondor s'approcha de Blaise à grande vitesse et le plaqua sur le lit et attacha ses poignets aux barreaux de la tête du lit fraîchement apparut.

Dans une chambre pas très loin de là deux personnes se regardaient depuis maintenant au moins 15 minutes ne sachant quoi faire de leurs mains c'est alors que Ryry, en trouva l'utilité, il s'approcha de l'ex-serpentard un peu saoul et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt que le blond portait. Le dit Blond frissonna de plaisir quand les mains du Brun touchèrent son torse.

Il poussa des gémissements qui excitèrent encore plus le Brun qui ne pu attendre bien longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Ron chevaucha Blaise qui était encore attaché et ce dernier vit une lueur sadique dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

Est-ce que tu es sûr que le choix peau t'a envoyé dans la bonne maison ? Murmura Blaise maintenant excité.

Bien sur mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir des idées sadiques. Chuchota le rouquin dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

Le souffle haletant Blaise attendit la suite...

Fin du chapitre oui il est court mais c'est fait exprès je ne veux pas finir tout de suite la fic donc je vais faire des chapitres court mais comme cela je vais la faire durer plus longtemps je vais emmerder quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé une review me disant elle est trop nulle et j'espère que ta fic ne va pas durer longtemps et ben tu rêves… lol…

Reviews please…bisou merci pour tout vos reviews je suis contente que vous appréciiez…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi, tout est à JK Rowling … et l'idée est à Mambanoir je fais juste le contraire de l'histoire de la voiture. À la place que Draco gagne il perd… hi hi…

NDA : Ce chapitre ci est aussi à dédier à mambanoir… régale-toi

NDA2 : c'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire finalement il ne reste vraiment que deux chapitre celui là un autre et un autre…lol..

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews très agréables à lire.

Chapitre 13

Ron avait réussit à enlever le t-shirt de l'ex-serpentard malgré les menottes et maintenant il l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

« Mmmm… » Gémit Blaise essayant de parler.

« Quoi t'a dit quelque chose Blaise? » Demanda Ron.

« Tes sacrément doué » Soupira Blaise.

Ron sourit et s'attaqua au torse mordillant les tétons de Zabini, l'un avec sa bouche et l'autre avec ses doigts habiles.

Avec sa langue il fit une ligne jusqu'au nombril et le chatouilla légèrement ce qui fit gémir Blaise, son membre était dressé, fier comme un soldat attendant d'avoir l'attention qu'il méritait.

« Stp… Ron stp je vais plus tenir. Achève-moi. » Râla Blaise de sa voix rauque rempli de plaisir.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le roux était sacrément doué et Blaise se demanda qui avait été le premier ou la première.

' Sûrement pas Granger' Pensa-t-il avant de partir dans les limbes du plaisir (1).

Ron avait maintenant la tête entre les cuisses de son futur amant et lécha les glandes gonflées.

« OH OUI RON ENCORE »

Le rouquin n'avait pas lancé le sort du silence mais il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de le faire.

Dans l'autre chambre Draco avait le dessus, il regardait Harry avec des yeux de prédateurs et ce dernier avait un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends petit serpent? »

« Tu es sur Potter de vouloir le faire? » Demanda Draco excité au plus au point.

' La ferme, tu l'as juste pour toi là maintenant et en plus il est complètement excité juste à ta vue'

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'ex-Gryffondor à la merci du blond.

En deux secondes Draco et Harry furent nu et en train de se caresser.

Harry qui voulait avoir le dessus bascula le blond sur le dos et lui envoya un de ses sourires de serpentard.

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« Dray, pour toi c'est ryry ou ry »

Le blond soupira, mais pensa soudainement que ce serait peut-être bien de se faire prendre pour une fois, mais il était un peu réticent parce qu'il était sûr qu'il était étroit et ne voulait pas avoir mal. Harry avait commencé par passer sa langue dans le cou du blond, sur la clavicule il savait que c'était le point sensible du blond. Il descendit sur le torse où il ne resta pas très longtemps à martyriser les tétons puisque le brun était intéressé par autre chose. Il descendit plus bas et passa sa langue sur le bout du membre tendu du blond qui gémit.

' Bon dieu de merd'

Draco su qu'à ce moment il avait perdu les quelques neurones qui lui restaient depuis que l'alcool ne faisait plus effet.

' Vive les sorts'

Harry continuait de lécher le long du pénis pour ensuite aller sur les glandes violacées du blond qui était au paroxysme.

Blaise était au bout du plaisir il ne tenait plus, Ron aussi. Alors il présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de l'ex-serpentard et futur amant qui les mouilla avec sa salive.

Ron se positionna devant l'orifice du brun et entra un doigt.

Blaise gémit de douleur, au deuxième doigt il fit par lui-même des petits mouvements de bassin et il sentit le plaisir faire place à la douleur.

Après le troisième il bougea de plus en plus vite mais Ron ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite et il les enleva brusquement.

Blaise grogna de frustration et sentit enfin l'énorme membre du rouquin entrer en lui. Il cria le prénom du roux qui faisait des vas et vient et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Ron détacha les menottes et Blaise s'accrocha à lui désespérément pour pouvoir atteindre le paradis.

« Oui encore plus fort. » Ron donna quelques autres coups plus fort et explosa, la semence chaude coulant dans l'ex-serpentard et celle de Blaise sur le ventre du rouquin.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, Ron était couché sur le torse du brun et encore en lui. Il se retira doucement et regarda Blaise qui avait les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Merci »

Le rouquin souleva les sourcils ' merci pourquoi?'

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota Ron.

« Pour cette nuit c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais eut. » Avoua Blaise qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ron sourit et entoura le serpentard de ses bras puissants.

Draco et Harry étaient couchés sur le dos, essoufflés par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Dray? »

« Mmmm… »

« Tu sais je suis amoureux de toi! » Avoua Harry.

« Ry' »

« Oui? »

« Je suis amoureux de toi aussi. » Avoua à son tour Draco le regardant dans les yeux et l'embrassant.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé… vos commentaires stp..merci… bye bye

(1) je n'ai jamais utilisé ça mdr.


	14. Chapter 14

Amant ou esclave?

NDA : Voici la fin … sniff. Ca me fait tout drôle de terminer une fic … je suis pas habituée à les terminer lol… vraiment je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews… c'est très gentil et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu et qui n'ont pas reviewer… bonne lecture… et j'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin vont vous plaire….

Draco : ouaiiss enfin terminée… ouff….

NDA : t'as pas fini de souffrir j'ai une autre fic en route. Lol…

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi on est obligé d'écrire ça à chaque chapitre ont pourraient seulement l'écrire au premier chapitre non?

Draco : pour toi ça va être à chaque chapitre… nah…

NDA : merci beaucoup à mambanoir pour m'avoir laisser prendre sa fic pour faire celle-ci voici ce chapitre est aussi à elle lol… je crois même que je dédie toute la fic à mambanoir je suis sa fan ces fics son super allez les lires… vous manquez quelques choses sinon lol Draco : T'as le droit de faire de la pub? Nda : Bien sûr … Draco : pff… tout le monde va voir comment je souffre… Nda : Tu ne souffres même pas dans ces fics à elle… Draco mais dans les tiennes si? NDA : Niark, niark…. Draco : Sadique……..

Et merci à toi mambanoir d'avoir corriger lol… t'es super… merci encore et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la fin … bonne lecture à toi et à tout le monde…

Chapitre 14

Les trois mois c'étaient vite écoulés, ils étaient tous les quatre revenus du japon avec plein de connaissances, sans compter le fait qu'Harry et Ron avaient demander leurs ex-serpentard préférés en mariage et qu'ils avaient acceptés.

Draco dut annoncer cela à sa mère et il allait se rappeler toute sa vie de sa réaction.

**OooooOFlash back OooooO**

**Après leur voyage ils étaient d'abord revenus à l'appartement des ex-gryffondor ensuite Draco et Harry s'étaient rendus au manoir malfoy. **

**Draco était nerveux comme ce n'était pas possible. **

**arrête de manger tes ongles.**

**Je suis nerveux Harry. **

**Le gryffondor soupira, oui il savait très bien que l'ex-serpentard était nerveux parce qu'il le sentait.**

**Mais essaies quand même de te calmer? Demanda Harry. **

**Ils transplanèrent au manoir malfoy et l'elfe de maison leur demanda d'attendre dans le petit salon. **

**Draco mon chéri comment ça va? Madame malefoy serra son fils dans ses bras et regarda Harry. **

**Monsieur Potter, que me vaut votre visite dans mon humble demeure. **

**Maman je voulais t'annoncer une nouvelle! Annonça Draco. **

**Sa mère resta silencieuse attendant la bombe. Lol. **

**- Harry et moi nous sommes fiancés. **

**Mais c'est magnifique, je suis super contente pour toi mon chéri est-ce que tu as quelqu'un pour préparer le mariage? Demanda Narcissa toute excitée. **

**Oui toi et Madame Weasley. **

**Ah non hors de question que je fasse le mariage de mon fils avec elle. Bouda Narcissa. **

**Tu es obligé maman parce que nous faisons un mariage double et c'est avec Blaise et Ronald Weasley. **

**Elle soupira et accepta quand même. **

**OooooO Fin du Flash back.OooooO **

Maintenant Molly et Narcissa se chamaillaient à propos des fleurs.

Moi je te dis qu'Harry veut avoir des Lys et Ron aussi.

Mais des roses c'est plus beau. Répliqua la blonde.

Elles marchèrent l'une a côté de l'autre et allèrent rejoindre Harry et Draco pour leur demander leurs avis.

Draco, Harry quelles fleurs est-ce que vous voudriez? Des roses ou des lys? Demanda Molly

Harry haussa les épaules il n'en avait aucune idée mais suggéra de mettre les deux, blanc et rose c'étaient vraiment très beau ensemble.

Oui, c'est vrai je suis d'accord avec Harry. Dit Draco.

NE METTEZ PAS LES CHAISES LÀ BANDE D'IMBÉCILE NÉE, VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE C'EST L'ALLEE OU MOI ET BLAISE ALLONS PASSER.

Harry sourit et alla rejoindre son futur époux. Ils avaient tous les quatre décidés de faire le mariage à poudlard et que ce serait Dumbledore qui les marierait avec la magie.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour du mariage, Harry et Ron n'avait jamais été autant nerveux de leur vie. Le brun attacha le nœud papillon du rouquin tandis qu'il attachait le sien.

Tu imagine c'est bien la première fois que je porte un costume neuf. Dit Ron souriant.

Ouais et cela te va à merveille t'es à croquer. Se moqua Harry.

Je peux t'envoyer le même compliment t'es sexy. Avoua Ron en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

Draco et Blaise étaient déjà prêts et étaient tranquillement assis sur les fauteuils de leur ancienne chambre commune.

Tu te rends compte on va se marier Blaise. Murmura Draco dans les nuages.

Ouais c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Avoua Blaise.

Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Cette journée là ils dirent leur vœux de mariage.

Le soir de leur mariage une grande fête fut donnée dans la grande salle où tous les anciens élèves avaient été invités. Les deux couples s'amusaient comme des fous, ils dansaient beaucoup et Draco regardait Harry. ' Il danse super mal' pensa t-il et il alla embrasser son gryffondor préféré.

Tu sais Harry je t'aime.

Moi aussi Draco.

Après quelques secondes de silence le blond eut une pensée pour sa lune de miel.

Harry?

Mmmm!

On a oublié notre lune de miel, où est-ce qu'on va la passée. Dit Draco.

Harry se mit à réfléchir et une super idée traversa son esprit.

Pourquoi pas Hawaï. Suggéra t-il, fier de son idée.

Oui super… Cool je suis d'accord, alors quand est-ce qu'on part?

Pourquoi pas tout de suite amour on prend la poudre d'escampette. Dit Harry prenant le poignet de Draco dans sa poigne et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ron et Blaise étaient déjà partit mais eux étaient restés à poudlard.

Harry et Draco restèrent pendant une semaine à Hawaï faisant l'amour sur la plage au soleil couchant puis ils durent revenir à Londres où ils achetèrent un manoir qui appartenait au directeur de Poudlard.

Maintenant ils étaient tous autour de leur piscine en train de se baigner.

Draco la tête sur le torse de son mari et Ron et Blaise dans la piscine.

' La vie est belle.' Pensa Harry.

Fin du chapitre il était supposé être long mais finalement je sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais je l'ai raccourcit lol… mais vous avez quand même aimez le chapitre lol… merci encore pour toute vos reviews… ça ma fait super plaisir que vous ayez aimé la fic… : ) bye bye et à la prochaine… : )

Ali angel


End file.
